


Eyy Man

by lostinthemazeoffeelings



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, tommy is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthemazeoffeelings/pseuds/lostinthemazeoffeelings
Summary: Tommy is killed by Dream in the Pandora Vault. In the Afterlife he is reunited with an old friend.
Relationships: Mexican Dream & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Eyy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy's death hit me hard. I hope he won't be gone for long. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so if you see any grammar mistakes please let me know :) I try to improve.

Tommy didn’t really expect it. He knew that Dream was a manipulative, abusive, egoistic, arsehole, but this? This went too far, right?. Dream had killed him two times before. But somehow… he didn’t expect Dream to kill him this time. It was his third life, he even told Dream that he was on only two hearts. He guessed that he just didn’t expect to go like this. In a prison. In a tiny cell that was meant for his abuser. Without his friends. 

So yeah, this fucking sucked. Big time. 

And also, it really fucking hurts. Dying, really dying, losing all your three lives? It hurts. Like hell… how ironic. 

Fuck, would he go to hell? He hopes not, he has gone to Church Prime many times after all, payed his respects to Oogway. Does that give him a ticket to heaven? Does heaven and hell even exist? 

He’s asking too many questions for a man who is dying. 

He hopes that the pain will fade away, eventually. In some ways dying is like dreaming. If dreaming felt like your whole body was on fire and your brain was melting and you knew that you would never wake up. 

And this goddamn headache. Fuck. It was so bad that he start hearing things. Distant voices. And were that instruments? Why did it sound so familiar?

“Eyy man, what are you doing here?” Tommy heard. 

He knew that voice! He fucking new that voice. Slowly but surely his vision started to come back. First it was blinding him, now he started to distinguish different colours and shapes.

Someone was standing right in front of him. He was green. Was it Dream? Did Dream die as well? Tommy hoped he fucking dies. But does that mean that he has to share eternal afterlife with him? With Dream? God he really hopes that that isn’t the case. 

Tommy squinted his eyes. Now he could make out other colours. White and red as well. 

Tommy couldn’t fucking believe it. “Mexican Dream? Big MD?” He asked in disbelief. 

Mexican Dream stopped the music. Thank god, because Tommy’s head was throbbing and the music only made it worse. “Long time no seen man.” Mexican Dream greeted him. Then he looked over his shoulder and shouted “José, it’s the guy I sold many, many drugs to! My homie Tommy Innit!” 

Tommy blinked twice with his eyes. His eyes had finally adjusted and his pain was starting to fade away. But Tommy still couldn’t process this situation. Just to make it clear. He was beaten to death by his former manipulator and abuser in a tiny obsidian prison cell and now he was in the afterlife with fucking Mexican Dream? 

“How’ve you been? How’ve you been? Man you look terrible man. Took too many drugs? It’s always the drugs man, I tell you.” Mexican Dream rambled on. “Here let me help you man, take this.” Mexican Dream offered him a small bag. 

Tommy scrambled up, because apparently he was lying down this whole time and looked into the bag. “More drugs?”

“Yeah man! You wanna buy?” MD asked enthusiastically. 

“Nah Big MD, I think I’m alright. I just died you know.” 

Mexican Dream looked him up and down and took the bag from Tommy. “I guess you look different. But don’t be a downer man. The Afterlife isn’t the end you know? Look at me! When I died I was reunited with my homies again man. With José! Best day of my fucking life man. Well… not really life, but you know what I mean. Don’t you homie?” 

This wasn’t the end?

“So… this ain’t that bad?” Tommy asked Mexican Dream. 

“Nah man, this is fucking paradise. You have me, the homies, the drugs, sometimes there are even ladies!” 

A small smile crept on Tommy’s face. “Yes, that doesn’t sound that bad. Sounds much nicer than the situation I was in.”

Mexican Dream frowned. “Come with me Tommy, I will show you my new place with my homies. While we walk, you talk. Okay man?”

Tommy shrugged. “Okay MD.”

They started to walk towards something that looked like a house. It was similar to the house Tommy had tried to build for Mexican Dream when he visited him during exile. 

“So man tell me what happened.” Mexican Dream said. 

Tommy sighed. “I guess we have some catching up to do, haven’t we?”

“Yeah man, I haven’t seen you in ages.” 

“Well, I ran away. From exile I mean. After your death and some other stuff I realized that Dream was manipulating me so I ran. And then I teamed up with Techno… sort of. So that was going on for some time. And then I chose Tubbo’s side and betrayed Techno kind of. But not really! He was planning to blow of L’Manberg and I couldn’t let that happen you know? And then L’Manberg was really blown up. And then there was this fight with Dream and we won, so Dream was put in prison. And I was meant to get my own retirement arc. I even started my own hotel, but I needed closure you know? So I visited Dream. And then there was this security issue? I basically got stuck in prison with Dream. And then… Well… Then Dream beat me up… Till I died I guess.” 

“Eyy man that fucking sucks.” Mexican Dream said. Even when Tommy knew that MD was trying to make light of the situation, he saw that Mexican Dream’s eyes were filled with worry. But Tommy didn’t say anything about it. Only this time he would allow pity looks. Only this time. 

“You’re right Mexican Dream, dying fucking sucks. And Dream sucks the most of all, that stupid green bitch.” 

“Yeah fuck that dude, man! All my homies were killed by Dream! I liked Mamacita much better.” 

Tommy snickered at that. “If only Mamacita was here too.”

Mexican Dream looked very excited at that comment. “She is! She is! Me and my homies saw how you built your own girlfriend and we were inspired man. We’re almost there. When we are home I will introduce you homie, no worries. She is the most beautiful girl ever man. This is truly paradise.”

That actually made Tommy smile. 

When they had reached the house and Tommy was introduced to José, the others and Mamacita, they all sat in the living room together, some were doing drugs.

“So how’s Death been treating you Mexican Dream?” Tommy asked, while sipping his fanta that he got from one of MD’s homies. 

“So great man. Thanks to that motherfucker I got to see my homies again and my very beloved Mamacita. And I can sell as many drugs as I want. It’s crazy man. Dead people are the best fucking buyers, I tell you man.”

“That sounds… nice actually.” Tommy wanted that too. To be happy. He just wanted to be happy. To be at peace. 

“Yeah man and now you’re here, so we can hangout just like we used to do man. We can build that microbus you’ve always wanted.” 

“I think you were the one who wanted the microbus.” Tommy said, while trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Details man, details!” Mexican Dream argued. 

After that they were both silent for a while. 

“So… I really can stay here Mexican Dream? And no one would mind?” Tommy asked after some minutes. Although he didn’t want to admit it, he was kinda afraid that Mexican Dream and the others didn’t really want to have him here. 

“Of course man, mi casa es su casa! We’re all homies man. But only if you want to, we don’t want to pressure you man.” Mexican Dream answered and then he snorted a line of cocaine. 

Tommy smiled. “Yeah… I would like that, I think. Thanks Mexican Dream, you are a real friend.”

While it was a bizarre situation, Tommy had finally found peace.


End file.
